


Repurposed

by LadyBlackRose



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuity: DCU Comicverse AU<br/>Ratings: G<br/>Word Count: 503<br/>Disclaimer: All characters are the possession of DC Comics.<br/>Summary: Jason finds himself repurposed during this time of crisis<br/>A/N: This is for Kirax2 Heroes in Haiti Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repurposed

When Bruce first asked me to do this I was pissed as shit. I mean he took everyone except Oracle with him, in uniform, to help find victims, everyone but me that is. What, wasn’t I good enough to go look for survivors? And if not survivors wasn’t I good enough to help go recover the lost? Hell I almost told Bruce where to stick his damned request…sideways, when Bruce pulled me aside to discuss it.

“Jason, I see you don’t understand why I assigned you this task,” Bruce starts calmly.

“Damn straight Bruce, I am just as…” Jason jumps in hotly.

“Oracle is staying behind to coordinate all the hero community contributions of service and resources,” Bruce continues as if Jason hadn’t started talking, “not because of her mobility issues but because she is the best at organizing, communicating, and multi-tasking. I’m taking the rest of the…Batclan with me to be boots on the ground assisting the rescue and recovery effort. I need you here,” he states, “because you chose to be Red Hood.”

“What!?” Jason exclaims, “you’re fucking leaving me behind because you don’t think I can…that all I do is…”

“Jason,” continues Bruce, placing his hands on Jason’s shoulders, “in order to be the Red Hood as successfully as you’ve been requires a certain…bloody-mindedness. A trait, while increasing your persistence in searching for survivors, can be better utilized in dealing with those small minded bureaucrats who might use this disaster as an opportunity to further their careers…...”

That conversation is why I, Jason Todd, black sheep scion of the Wayne Empire, find myself walking through the lofty halls of the New Jersey Legislature dressed in a freaking Hermes monkey suit. What am I doing here you ask, why knocking down the doors of the Budget and Appropriations committee members, figuratively of course, soliciting permits, resources, and funds as a representative of Wayne Foundations Haitian Relief Effort. And I can be damned persistent and persuasive when I’ve a bloody-mind to be that way. When I’ve done as much damage as I can here in Trenton, I’m off to DC, where I’ll knock down even more doors, never taking no for an answer, of course.

Now I understand why Bruce wanted me to do this and why it’s so very important. Because when all is said and done, and when the bulk of the rescuers, whether costumed in spandex or fatigues, turn-out gear or t-shirts, have to return home to take care of their own lives. When the survivors have been found and those who haven’t survived have been located and returned to their families, it’s supplies like this and their support crews who will remain behind to help folks rebuild their lives.

Bruce showed me that night, that whether its hands immediately on the scene or support after the worst is over, whether it’s on the front lines or behind the scenes making sure that help can arrive, we all have a part to play when our neighbor’s facing such devastation.


End file.
